


A Fiery Meeting

by WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond/pseuds/WeDoShareAMoreProfoundBond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is December 2013<br/>Joffrey Baratheon- Lannister and Daenerys Targaryen are an unlikely couple. Both are children of incest. That being said, Joffrey had a bit of madness in him while Daenerys had a bit of the so called dragon in her. Really she just had a fiery temper. And Dragons. For some odd reason, in the real world, our heroine had actual, real live dragons.  Now, Dany sits in a coffee shop waiting for her beloved Joffrey to arrive…………</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Fiery Meeting

“Drogon, my beloved, I swear to the Seven if Joffrey does not arrive within the next minute, I will dracarys his butt all the way back to Westeros.”

  
Daenerys Targaryen had every reason in the world to be frustrated with Joffrey, her “beloved”. He was an hour late for their coffee date and Daenerys Targaryen, Mother of Dragons was not only impatient but she was very weary of waiting. One does not simply keep a dragon waiting, it isn’t done. Especially when that dragon had dragon babies who were growing everyday and whose firepower was getting stronger.  
Joffrey entered the Starbucks, not looking a tiny bit remorseful for being so severely late. Dany took one look at him and glowered, then he cowed, but just a tiny bit. Then he took a look a Drogon. Drogon looked hungry and vicious and redder than normal. Joffrey didn’t order coffee just then, instead he took a seat across from Dany who looked like she was resisting the urge to mutter “Dracarys” and perhaps singe him a bit.

  
Still glowering, Dany growled, “What in the seven hells took you so long? There had better be a good explanation. I can always end things with you. You remember Drogo? He misses me and I miss him. He was my sun and stars you know.”

  
“Yes, my beloved, I am aware. I got a tiny bit caught up in marriage affairs with my mother. She is still marrying Loras Tyrell, I’m fairly sure it is still for money, since in their social circle, his family is the *second* richest and he will get a lovely inheritance when his father dies.”

  
“Is money the only thing you and mother care about?”

  
“No. We care about power, none of which you have because your family is dead. And I care about you.”

  
“It is nice to know that you rank power higher than you rank me. But that is alright. I rank my dragons and their power over you. You will never be my sun and stars like Drogo was.”  
“I’m sorry my love, I will make it up to you.”

  
“How?”

  
“I’ll buy you a coffee. A peppermint mocha. Steaming hot. Just as you like it.”

  
Daenerys regarded him coolly. He had just told her that he preferred power over her. Power and money. Now, he wanted to buy her coffee to make up for it. She supposed that if she wanted to be rich and have power in the future, then she would simply have to put up with his rich kid syndrome. After all, Dany wanted to be in a position of power and to do that, she needed Joffrey, his family’s influence, and their money.  
“Joff, how is Sansa? Ever since you broke her heart, I’ve been wondering how she has been doing.”

  
“I wouldn’t know. She is too busy hanging around Margaery Tyrell. I’m fairly certain that I didn’t break her heart, my love. Her and Margaery seem to be rather attached at the hip lately.”

  
“Oh?”

  
“Yeah. Margaery even ordered hers and Sansa’s bodyguards to go away so that they could be alone.”

  
“That’s fascinating, dear.”

  
Perhaps after she was done with Joffrey, Dany and the Tyrells and perhaps even Sansa could be influential together. If Dany was to be completely and totally honest with herself, she didn’t really love Joffrey and he probably didn’t even love her very much. They were just using each other, but as a couple they looked very good to her. Cersei, for the most part, accepted her. But then, Cersei had adored her brother, Rhaegar, so it was only natural that Cersei would be semi-accepting of his sister. Daenerys decided at that moment, she wasn’t angry with Joffrey for his previous comments-he was always a little bugger, saying the cruel things he thought-she made comments like his sometimes as well.

  
Drogon chose that moment to hiss a little bit at Joffrey, a bit of fire coming out. It singed Joffrey’s arm a little bit, thus making Daenerys cringe on the outside and laugh on the inside. Joffrey’s first reaction to being burnt would be a hissy fit, and he would storm away, and then Daenerys would have to apologize for Drogon. Drogon didn’t really like Joffrey all that much, which made Daenerys believe that Drogon was probably doing that on purpose, which was slightly amusing.

  
Joffrey did exactly what Daenerys thought he would do. He squealed like a girl. Then he stood up and yelled, “I WANT THAT DRAGON DEAD!”. Then he stormed out of Starbucks without ever buying Daenerys her coffee, a bit of a shame really, as she was quite looking forward to it. Oh well, Joffrey’s reaction was beautiful and tomorrow it would most likely happen again when they met back up at Starbucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr we-do-share-a-more-profound-bond.tumblr.com for more stories.


End file.
